Yandere Budo
by AngelxCloud
Summary: NOT FINISHED but read if you want. Budo/Shin
not enough people ship them, and there are literally NO fanfics about them here….until now.

I do not own Yandere Simulator, that is Yanderedev's role. Tho they might seem OOC but, no one really knows how they actually act so…..

* * *

What he didn't expect, was a body to come flying in from behind him, with so much force that it knocked him off his feet. Budo bit back the yelp as he fell, knowing everyone was suddenly watching. He looked into the startled eyes of the one who did it, noting that they were a shade of violet, shining brightly because of the bright blush that was now coating his cheeks.

"S-sorry!" He stuttered before getting to his feet and ran away. Budo cocked his head to the side, his black eyes blinking in the direction that the younger had went.

 _Shin?_ Budo had thought the other had gone to a different school, years ago. Budo picked himself off the floor as Sho and Juku came to give him a hand.

"What was that?" Juku asked.

"It was a member of the Occult club." Sho snorted.

"His name is Shin." Budo found himself snapping before he could stop himself.

They both backed off, letting it drop. The day continued, and Budo noticed how Shin was in nearly every class with him.

They had been childhood friends, their parents basically pushed them together, but when the Masuta and Higaku families had a huge argument, they took their children away from each other, and Shin had told Budo that they were moving away.

Had they moved back?

After club meetings were over, Budo stood by the entrance, switching into his outdoor shoes, he saw Shin talking with Oka.

When Oka walked away, Shin stood there a minute, looking down before turning back to the occult room. Budo finished tying his shoe and went to talk to him.

"Shin?" He asked, making the said teen to jump and spin on his heels.

"Y-you remember me?"

Budo narrowed his eyes. "Of course I remember you, I thought you left." Shin frantically shook his head.

"We never moved." He whispered, turning his gaze back down to the floor.

"Then what happened?"

Shin didn't answer, just stared at the ground a moment longer before saying, "I have to go." He backed away, but as Budo opened his mouth to speak, someone else joined them, passing by in the hall.

She smiled at them, not saying anything. "Ayano." Budo greeted, dipping his head slightly, she returned the gesture before disappearing down the hallway. When he looked back to Shin, he was gone. Budo sighed and started to exit the hallway when someone screamed. He immediately turned and went down where Shin disappeared to. Budo jerked open the door to the occult room, seeing Shin on his knees, face buried in his hands, violent sobs shaking his shoulders.

Budo gasped. There, in the center of the pentagram, was Oka, blood pooled around her, her usually timid expression was in a state of shock, a knife still buried in her chest. He then surged forward, wrapping his arms around Shin, and pulling him against his own body. Shin latched on, gripping the other's arms tightly, burying his face in Budo's chest, hot tears soaking through the fabric easily.

Budo tucked himself around the younger, rocking him back and forth gently.

"Shin, we need to tell a teacher." He whispered in the other's ear, pulling slightly to get the other standing. Shin was in a state of shock, even through the police investigation.

They found Kakona's fingerprints on the knife and arrested her for the murder of Oka Ruto.

That night, though, Budo found that Shin's parents had gone out of town, meaning that Shin was all alone. He pleaded for his parents to let the other stay the night, and upon hearing what happened, they agreed. Shin had reluctantly, after snapping partially out of the shock, agreed to stay and was at the moment on Budo's bed, with Budo himself right next to him. Curled on his side, Shin hid his face behind his hair, a dark blush coating his cheeks. He shivered, pulling his thin blanket tighter around him. Shin jumped, however, when a thick blanket was suddenly thrown over him and warmth seared through him.

"Sorry, that just didn't look like it was keeping you warm." Shin glanced through his eyes at the black-haired male, not saying anything.

The warmth from the shared blanket caused Shin's eyes to grow heavy, and soon he was breathing deeply, his face no longer hidden by the screen of hair.

Budo closed his eyes and let his mind go blank, falling asleep as well. But when he awoke, he found his arm wrapped around Shin, who was still asleep. Before he could think, he hooked his other arm around him and pulled the other closer, tucking Shin into his chest. Shin didn't wake, but instead latched on, letting one of his hands hook around Budo's waist and snuggle into his chest. Budo looked out the window, seeing that it was still dark out, as in pitch black, it was in the middle of the night.

When the room was brighter was the next time there was movement. Budo didn't really go back to sleep, just dozing in and out, still aware. So when the hand un-hooked itself from his waist, he woke fully up, but kept his breathing even and eyes closed. The hand that moved was thrown over the eyes of the other, muttering that it was too bright before the movement stopped, only Budo's own breathing was heard.

Budo could feel the other's heartbeat pounding, thumping loudly in Shin's chest. He resisted the urge to smirk at that. He had missed the younger, especially since when they were younger, he had found the other cute and adorable. After he believed Shin was gone, he had learned that he had had a crush on the other. And now that he found out that Shin hadn't left, not only did he feel bad, but he realized that he very much still had a feelings for him.

Shin quickly untangled himself from the other, his heart pounding in his ears. He knew that staying over with Budo was a mistake. Shin had a huge infatuation on the Martial Arts Master, but knew, knew that nothing would ever happen. Especially since Budo hadn't even realized that Shin was still in the same school.

The moment Shin went to swing his legs over the edge of the bed, arms wrapped around his waist, making him freeze in his movements. Budo grumbled something unintelligible, tightening his arms and pulling. Shin's breaths came in short panicked gasps. After a few moments, he was able to control his breathing, and relax. His eyes grew heavy, and he realized that it was Saturday, meaning that he could sleep in. His parents weren't due back until next week.

Shin tried, literally tried, to get out of Budo's arms, but the hold seemed to tighten when ever he moved, so with a sigh, and a slight blush, he relaxed, letting the other pull him back into his chest. also letting sleep re-claim him.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Budo wouldn't let the other go again. Sitting with him at lunch, pulling him along after club meetings, (since Oka died, the Occult club has been down, Shin was trying to get the teachers and Headmaster to let him lead it now), It was Budo that made sure that they became friends again. It wasn't that Shin was reluctant, but it meant that he had to hide his feelings worse than before. It was simpler before he had ran straight into the other, from that point on, Budo recognized him. He would've tried to keep their friendship going, but their parents kept them separated for a full summer, and when school started back up, Budo had not only believed that Shin was no longer there, but he had become the leader at that point. And his disciples had kept Shin from getting too close.

Shin had finally warmed back up to him. And with that, Budo was proud. Though he still didn't talk as much, but he did hold conversations with him, or they would just be there, Shin reading next to him as he watched a movie.

Which was what they were currently doing. They were sitting side-by-side, a movie on the screen. But the difference was that Shin's head was back, pressing against the wall they were sitting against, and was breathing heavily. Budo had stopped watching the screen the moment he learned that the other was asleep, and was watching Shin.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, but the movie was finished, the credits long ago having been played, the title no longer showed on the screen, which was black from shutting itself off.

Shin, at that moment, shifted and ended up leaning against the other, his head tucked in the crook of there other's neck. Budo had to take a minute to catch his breath when it happened, as his heart seemed to speed uncontrollably out of hand. Budo licked his lips as the other moved his entire body, twisting around him. A moment later, Budo was on his back, Shin pressed against his side, wrapped around him.

Budo found himself staring at Shin's lips, noting how they were parted ever-so-slightly, hinting at the pearly whites hidden by pale pink. Budo felt himself lean forward, gently so he didn't wake the other, and pressed softly against his lips.

* * *

NOT DONE (read my profile for more information)


End file.
